Un certain 9 avril
by Darling Cullen
Summary: Bella est encore en retard pour le travail, dans sa précipitation elle va devoir prendre l'ascenseur mais en charmante compagnie. Ceci est une participation aux 365 lemon pour combler vos rêves sur Damn-Addict-Lemon... AU - AH - Couples divers, Rated M justifié.
1. Un certain 9 Avril

Ceci est une participation aux « 365 lemon pour combler vos rêves » du forum Damn-Addict-Lemon.

Voici un peu de détails pour vous éclairer :

_Le manoir au 365 portes, j'avais toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'une légende et pourtant ! Je suis bien dans ce magnifique hall dans lequel je pouvais observer un alignement interminable de portes, 365 pour être exacte. Je me remémorais l'avertissement gravé sur le seuil :_

_« Entre dans ces lieux et satisfaite tu seras. Une porte pour chaque nuit et dans les rêves tu plongeras grisé par l'histoire qui s'offrira à toi »_

Le principe est simple, écrire une histoire lemon n'excédant pas 2000 mots et essayer d'en faire un pour chaque jour de l'année.

Ici, je ne publierai que celles que j'ai écrites !

Si vous voulez en lire d'autres, rendez-vous sur DAOLFF : www . damn-addict-lemon c25-365-lemons-pour-combler-vos-reves (enlever les espaces).

Merci à Htray et SoSweetySoCrazy pour leur aide pour cette porte et même si c'est évident et bien je dois dire que _Twilight_ n'était pas mon idée (dommage).

Lisez, j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien

* * *

Je sortais du taxi qui venait de me déposer devant la grande tour Cullen & Corp. où je travaillais. Un coup d'œil à ma montre me fit me rendre compte que j'étais en retard pour le travail. Et pour moi, arriver en retard au travail était quelque chose que j'avais beaucoup de mal à supporter. Non pas parce que j'étais une personne ponctuelle, loin de là, mais parce qu'être en retard était synonyme de prendre l'ascenseur; et je ne faisais pas confiance aux ascenseurs ils me donnaient une peur bleue.

Je me résignais donc à mon sort, me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Celui qui vint à l'appel était complètement vide. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains, j'entrais dans la machine infernale. Mais au moment où j'allais fermer les portes, une voix m'interpella :

" **Retenez cet ascenseur, s'il vous plaît !** " Lança une voix masculine venue de nulle part.

J'appuyais sur le bouton de justesse afin d'empêcher les portes de se fermer. Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme blond affublé d'un costume noir élégant, d'une cravate bleue et d'une chemise blanche entra dans l'habitacle.

" **Merci beaucoup mademoiselle.**" Intervint le jeune homme.

Il avait une voix magnifique, à la fois masculine et voluptueuse, elle chantait dans mes oreilles. Je dus me ressaisir afin de pouvoir bafouiller un bref merci, le visage rouge que mes cheveux attachés m'empêchaient de masquer.

" **Je vais au septième étage, vous aussi ?** Me demanda-t-il gentiment.

- **Le huitième, merci**." Réussis-je à articuler.

Puis le silence revint à nouveau, et seules nos respirations modérées se faisaient entendre. Soudain, l'ascenseur se bloqua dans un léger grondement accompagné d'un soubresaut. Je me pétrifiais alors sur place. L'ascenseur était bloqué, la machine infernale refusait de fonctionner. C'était bien pour ça que je détestais les ascenseurs : c'était petit, fermé et maintenant on allait aussi tomber dans le vide.

" _**Fichue machine infernale !**_ "Marmonnai-je pour moi-même

" **Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? **Me demanda le jeune homme qui venait sans doute de se rendre compte de mon malaise.

- **Cela devrait aller**, répondis-je, **j'ai juste une peur bleue des ascenseurs. C'est sûrement ridicule mais...**

**- Non, je vous rassure**, ajouta-t-il d'une voix réconfortante. **Moi quand j'étais petit, c'était les fourmis. Dès que j'en voyais une je me mettais à courir partout**."

Je rigolais timidement à la pensée d'un petit garçon blond courant dans tous les sens à la vue d'une minuscule fourmi. Son rire se joignit au mien et je commençais tout de suite à me sentir mieux. Il avait un rire si mélodieux. Il se tourna alors vers moi et dit :

**" On a tous peur de quelque chose, le plus important c'est de ne pas y penser..."**

Il se rapprocha de moi, son corps à quelques centimètres du mien, je pouvais sentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

" **Et de trouver quelque chose pour se distraire**. " Finit-il.

Il passa une mèche de mes cheveux bruns indisciplinés derrière l'oreille et approcha sa bouche de la mienne avec une lenteur calculée, essayant de ne pas me faire fuir.

" **Vous avez une idée en tête**, demandai-je en déglutissant, son souffle chaud caressant mon visage.

- **J'en ai quelques-unes que j'aimerais beaucoup partager avec vous**."

Sa bouche contre ma bouche, ses lèvres étaient si chaudes et tellement agréables contre les miennes. Il demanda l'accord pour approfondir notre baiser, je le lui accordais timidement et sa langue vint danser avec la mienne. Il avait un goût délicieux de café, de cannelle et de quelque chose d'autre qui ne devait appartenir qu'à lui. Il se détacha alors de moi, mordillant ma lèvre supérieure, nous laissant la possibilité de reprendre notre souffle.

" **Est-ce que cette idée vous plaît ?**

- **Je l'apprécie beaucoup."**

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que le jeune homme m'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus d'ardeur cette fois. Je poussais un léger gémissement, me laissant guider par les sensations de cette appétissante distraction. Je portais mes mains jusqu'alors inutiles dans ses cheveux soyeux, les caressant. Il laissa échapper un grognement et me poussa contre une des parois de l'ascenseur, ses mains encadrant mon visage et refusant de le lâcher.

Contrôlé par une passion nouvelle, il me débarrassa de ma veste, sa bouche ne quittant pas la mienne. Il déboutonna ma chemise, en écarta les pans et vint ensuite m'agripper par les hanches pour rapprocher nos deux corps. Ses mains chaudes sur ma peau nue ne faisaient qu'augmenter la chaleur que notre baiser me procurait.

Sa bouche glissa vers ma mâchoire, laissant sur son passage une multitude de baisers, il descendit vers mon cou qu'il se mit à grignoter en même temps, me réchauffant davantage.

Il remonta la jupe de mon tailleur le long de mes cuisses, me caressant légèrement. Puis quand il estima qu'elle était assez haute, il empoigna mes fesses avec fermeté, me faisant gémir. Il me souleva, me forçant à accrocher mes jambes autour de sa taille. Sa tête vint se nicher au cœur de ma poitrine. Il léchait et mordillait la peau que mes vêtements laissaient à découvert, me faisant gémir de plaisir.

Je lui demandais de me donner le temps de me défaire de mes vêtements. Il nous recula de la paroi, me tenant toujours fermement. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains, le détachant avec regret de ma poitrine. Il grogna, un son divin qui résonna au cœur de mon plaisir, et il me laissa glisser lentement frottant son corps contre le mien pour éviter de perdre trop vite le contact.

J'enlevais ma veste, qui tomba à terre, je passais mes bras dans mon dos pour enlever mon sous-vêtement en dentelle noir quand je sentis ses mains me dévêtir de ma jupe. Il leva son regard vers moi, comme hypnotisé par mon corps, par ma poitrine. Et sans vraiment savoir qui avait fait le premier geste, je me retrouvais de nouveau pressée contre son torse encore vêtu et sa bouche avait repris sa place sur ma poitrine mais cette fois elle avait emprisonné mes tétons. Il les léchait, les mordillait, les faisant durcir de plaisir, envoyant des vagues de jouissance à travers mon corps, me rendant de plus en plus humide. Je balançais la tête en arrière dans un gémissement de bien-être, poussant ma poitrine vers lui, un appel pour qu'il n'arrête surtout pas ce qu'il faisait.

Après plusieurs minutes, il détacha son visage de ma poitrine et il laissa sa bouche remonter doucement vers ma mâchoire pour prendre sensuellement le chemin de mon oreille gauche. Il resta un moment immobile, son souffle chaud me caressant.

"**J'aime beaucoup poser mes lèvres sur ta poitrine, jouer avec. C'est très divertissant, n'est-ce pas ?** Me demanda-t-il avec une voix suave, faisant frissonner tout mon corps. **Mais, est-ce que tu me laisserais aussi les poser ici, **ajouta-t-il empoignant mon intimité chaude et humide, **pour jouer ? **Finit-il avant de mordre mon lobe.

Il fit alors le parcours inverse, descendant de mon oreille jusqu'à ma poitrine déposant de délicieux baisers sur son passage, il emprunta la vallée entre mes deux seins, évitant soigneusement de ne toucher ni l'un ni l'autre. Il continua progressivement son chemin, embrassant délicieusement de ses lèvres chaudes chaque surface de peau qu'il découvrait, faisant accélérer ma respiration à chaque caresse.

Il arriva à genou devant mon nombril, utilisant sa langue pour faire réagir des nerfs trop longtemps oubliés, me faisant gémir de nouveau. Il nous colla contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et attrapa ensuite ma jambe droite pour la faire passer par-dessus son épaule puis la jambe gauche, permettant à son visage de se trouver à l'endroit qui réclamait le plus son attention.

Il approcha doucement sa bouche de mon intimité, son souffle chaud me faisant frémir.

" **Tu es déjà si mouillée ma belle, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.**" Déclara-t-il sans bouger le moins du monde.

Il donna alors un long coup de langue, de mon entrée jusqu'à mon petit bouton.

" **Tu es si délicieuse**", laissant échapper un grognement qui donnait l'impression qu'il goûtait la chose la plus succulente qu'il n'ait jamais mangée.

Et il s'attela à la tâche de la manière la plus divine qui soit, cherchant chaque goutte de ce savoureux jus. Il lécha chaque pli et chaque repli avec ferveur, stimulant mon clitoris soit avec son nez, soit en le mordillant de façon si délicieuse que les seuls bruits présents dans l'habitacle étaient les gémissements et grognements de pur plaisir qui quittaient ma gorge. Mais ce n'était pas assez, j'avais besoin de quelque chose de...

"**Plus... besoin de...**"

Il dirigea alors sa langue vers mon entrée, jouant avec, me titillant, me léchant, n'entrant jamais sa langue complètement en moi; s'amusant de mes plaintes qui se faisaient de plus en plus fortes à mesure que le plaisir qu'il me procurait augmentait.

" **Oh mon Dieu ! **" Criai-je quand enfin sa langue me pénétra.

" **Dieu n'a rien avoir là-dedans chérie, mais moi oui. **Me répondit-il relevant son visage. **Et j'ai besoin que tu viennes pour moi, car tu en as tellement besoin n'est-ce pas ? Et quand tu le feras je veux que tu cries mon nom si fort que chaque employé de cette tour saura ce que je suis en train de te faire, ce que Jasper est en train de te faire."**

Puis il plongea de nouveau dans mon centre, sa langue me pénétrant encore et encore, me faisant gémir de plaisir; ses doigts jouant avec mon clitoris le pinçant, le faisant tourner à m'en faire perdre toute réalité jusqu'à ce que finalement toute la pression se relâche.

" **Jaaaaaaaasper** " Criai-je à plein poumons quand un violent orgasme s'abattit sur moi, me faisant trembler, vagues après vagues, de plaisir.

Quand je revins à moi, Jasper me tenait dans ses bras pour éviter que mes jambes ne lâchent.

**" Il faudrait que tu te rhabilles chérie, la sécurité nous a entendus et ils sont en train de réparer le problème. Nous pourrons sortir d'ici quelques minutes.**" M'informa Jasper.

Je prenais alors possession de mes vêtements qu'il me tendait, m'habillant au fur et à mesure. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant que les portes s'ouvrent de nouveau, puis il s'éloigna de moi pour sortir.

**" Au fait...**

**- Bella**

**- Et bien Bella, si jamais tu as besoin de te distraire de nouveau dans un ascenseur, fais-moi signe." **Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres me faisant un clin d'œil.

Et il sortit, les portes se refermant derrière lui.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette première porte, je vous rassure tout de suite en vous disant que j'ai déjà prévu une suite que je suis en train d'écrire (elle est presque finie)

Ce ne serait pas le seul OS que je posterais alors si vous voulez en lire plus, il serait sage de me mettre dans vos listes d'Alerte d'Auteur

Et surtout avant de partir, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)

_Have a sexy and lovely day _


	2. AN

_Ceci n'est pas un chapitre malheureusement, mais après avoir longtemps réfléchi j'ai finalement décidé de séparé les deux chapitres et de faire une nouvelle histoire pour chaque porte (comme j'en ai encore quelques unes que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire ce sera plus pratique. _

_Une suite pour cette porte a été postée, elle s'appelle Le 10 avril : un jour de jeu.  
_

_Si vous voulez vous tenir informé, vous pouvez me m'être dans vos liste d'Alertes d'Auteur ou alors m'ajouter sur Twitter _ Dako_tac

_Passez une bonne journée._

_Have a sexy and lovely day _


End file.
